Nightcall
by MiasAngel
Summary: Parce que tout le monde sait que derrière un téléphone on est caché, et rien de mieux que la pénombre de la nuit pour se cacher de fois plus. Comment un simple coup de fil peux bouleversé une vie. Recueil d'os basé sur les paroles de la chanson Nightcall de Kavinsky.
1. Mentir pour mieux s'aimer

**Auteur** : Miasangel

**Rating** : K+ (mais la prochaine fois ca sera plus )

**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Présence de relation H/H.

**Note **: Cette série d'OS, m'a été inspiré des parole de la chanson Night Call de Kavinsky (mais la version de London Grammar)

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 (Paige+Cora)

* * *

><p>" Je sais qu'il est tard Derek, mais je suis sérieux cette fois, j'arrive, j'aurais aimé ne pas tomber sur ton répondeur. Ça m'aurait évité de conduire en pleine tempête, certaines choses ne peuvent être dites qu'en face. A tout suite."<p>

Stiles jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager et roula jusqu'au hangar. Arrivé la bas, il se gara pris son téléphone et le flacon orange dans la boite a gants. Il couru pour arriver dans le hall et monta les 3 étages à la même allure. Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant la porte, il prit son flacon et en préleva deux pilules. Ses mains tremblaient tellement il était stressé. Il tonna deux coup et la porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

" Vas t-en.  
>_ Fallait répondre à mon appel pour ça Derek. T'a écouté mon message pas vrai ? "<p>

Oui, 6 fois pour être exact. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment servis a grand chose car à la première écoute il savait déjà ce que l'humain voulait lui dire.

" Je sais que tu sais. Que tu sais tout depuis le début. Depuis que j'ai commencé à venir ici. Mais alors qu'on arrête cette mascarade et qu'on n'en finisse. Maintenant.  
>_ La vie n'est pas une scène Stiles. Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer tout le temps.<br>_ Ta gueule Derek.  
>_ Tout le monde ne peux pas être comme tu le décide. Du devrait le savoir depuis le temps non ? Ta mère, Scott, Lydia, ton père, et maintenant moi. Grandis Stiles, il est temps, tu ne crois pas, d'arrêter de faire le petit capricieux. "<p>

Il jouait la méchanceté. Il voulait qu'il s'en n'aille. Il voulait le dégoûter avant qu'il ne le dise. Parce que Derek ce dégoûtait d'avoir été faible ce jour la.

" C'est toi qui joues. C'est toi qui mens qui te crée un personnage Derek. Mais ça marche plus avec moi. Plus maintenant. Le grand méchant loup a peur, et bah tant pis. Parce que Stiles il en a plein le cul du grand méchant loup. Parce que maintenant il doit assumer le grand méchant loup! Et j'ai parlé a Peter qui ma certifié que l'alcool n'avait un effet que sur la beta. Jamais sur les alphas. Alors n'essaye pas de trouver des excuses.  
>_ Mais casse toi merde Stiles. Vas t-en personne ne veux de toi. Personne tu m'entends."<p>

Stiles avait profondément bafoué l'ego de l'alpha. Il l'avait blessé. Parce que même si Derek, lui, ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il n'en était pas si sur pour Stiles. Mais il avait finalement décidé d'assumer ce qu'il avait fait, pour pouvoir lui rebalancer de la méchanceté a la figure.

" Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que tu me fait de la peine. Que je suis un homme et que j'avais envie de tirer un coup. Ça aurait très bien pu être Lydia par exemple, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Lydia elle aurait été moins casse couille et sentimentale. Mais ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle autre personne. Mais c'était toi. Dommage pour toi. Dommage pour moi aussi. Aller barre toi maintenant, t'es pitoyable à chialer comme ça. "

Alors Stiles s'avança vers Derek et lui cracha dessus. Geste qui fut plus douloureux, plus violent, et plus lourd de sens que l'aurait été n'importe quoi d'autre.

" Tu est une pourriture Derek Hale. Personne ne peut vraiment t'aimer sans te détester. Mais tu a perdu les seules personnes qui t'aimais vraiment dans ce monde et maintenant t'est tout seul Derek. Tout ça par ta faute. Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à regretter le fait que ce soit toi qui m'as pris ma virginité. "

S'en était trop pour Derek. Trop de savoir que l'amour de sa vie, son Compagnon, comme l'appelait Peter, le détestait a ce point.  
>Le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'était sa vie contre la sienne. L'une ou l'autre. Derek se souvenais d'une histoire que lui avait raconté sa mère Talia a la suite de la mort de Paige:<br>" Nous, créatures surnaturels que nous sommes, et comme chez les humains nous tombons amoureux. Mais nous, nous avons une personne qui dans ce monde nous est destiné. C'est un lien unique et extrêmement puissant que les humains aime appeler "âmes sœur" mais non jamais eu de réel preuve que cela existait vraiment. Nous si. Il y a dans se monde Derek, une fille ou un garçon loup garou, humain, vampire, sorcière, gardien, banshee, ou toute autre créature, qui est ton Compagnon. Il est rare de le trouver. Mais quand tu le trouve tu le sais. Ton Loup le saura. Mais, prend garde, si tu le revendique pas, auprès de ta meute, tu mourras. Si lui te rejette, tu mourras, et si il meurt, si il n'est pas une créature éternelle, tu auras le choix de le morde ou de mourir avec lui. "

Puis Peter avait approfondi l'histoire de sa sœur en expliquant plus en détail toutes les conditions des Compagnon.

Alors Derek restait planté là, devant un Stiles rouge de colère, haletant.

" Tu peux le faire Derek."

Il tressaillit avant de comprendre que son oncle était posté dans un coin du loft et lui murmurait ces paroles.

" Tu es assez puissant pour le protéger. En le revendiquant tu lui donneras du pouvoir aussi. Sinon... Sinon ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaine pour toi. "

Il le savait. Mais Stiles lui en avait marre du mutisme de son vis à vis.

" Je me casse.  
>_ Il était temps.<br>_ Tu sais quoi va te faire foutre Derek. Allez tous vous faire foutre tous autant que vous êtes créatures surnaturelles!  
>_ Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de tous sa comme ça.<br>_ C'est ce qu'on verra. "

Stiles sortit a la seconde monta dans sa Jeep et roula, sans réel but apparent. Les premières lueurs du jour faisaient déjà apparition, et Stiles pleurait. Apres avoir roulé quelques temps il rentra chez lui observant que cette folie allait lui coûter un bras en essence. Il rentra monta chez lui et s'endormi presque instantanément.  
>Deux semaine avait passé depuis la crise de l'autre soir. Et Peter avait raison, Derek était affaibli de jour en jour. Et pour lui la fin était proche. Mais aujourd'hui il allait retrouver sa vigueur, Cora, Peter et Isaac avait finalement réussi à le convaincre.<p>

" Stiles c'est moi. Derek. Ne raccroche pas je t'en pris. Je suis dans la voiture la, et j'arrive chez toi. J'ai des choses à te dire.  
>_ Pas la peine tu a déjà tout dis.<br>_ Non. Non Stiles j'ai rien dit du tout. "

Il raccrocha. Il arriva peu après chez Stiles. Il se sentait reprendre un peux de contenance lorsque qu'il arriva prés de chez lui. Il inspira fortement et sauta pour arriver dans la chambre de l'humain.

" Derek, toujours aussi anticonformiste.  
>_ Stiles toujours aussi sarcastique.<br>_C'est reparti.  
>_ Arrête de faire l'enfant.<br>_ Si c'est pour m'insulter que tu es venu, tu peux prendre la porte. Ou la fenêtre.  
>_ Stiles...<br>_J'en peux plus Derek. Je suis supposé tout accepté. De me faire baiser, insulté, frappé, humilié, brisé, de me faire broyer le cœur. Mais c'est fini tout ça Derek, je ne suis pas un dévidoir, pas un punching ball, je ne suis plus ta victime, casse toi, barre toi de ma misérable vie. C'est drôle on est probablement tout aussi écorché l'un que l'autre, on devrait vouloir s'aider, ce soutenir, mais non tu préfère m'achevé encore plus salaud. Mais laisse moi tranquille maintenant, vas t'occuper de ton sociopathe d'oncle, de ta nymphomane de sœur, mais laisse le pauvre petit surdoué paranoïaque hyperactif tranquille.  
>_ tais toi. Tais-toi Stiles. Arrête de dire des conneries. Arrête de te faire du mal. De nous faire du mal.<br>_ Fout toi le au cul ton nous.  
>Laisse moi deux minutes je t'en pris.<br>_ Au point ou j'en suis."

Derek inspira un grand coup, il lui fallait du courage. Mais voir Stiles les larmes aux yeux ne lui facilitait pas la tache. Mais il allait tout lui avouer et tout irait mieux, il l'espérait du moins.

" Je veux m'excusé d'abord, tout ce que je t'ai balancé a la gueule l'autre jour, tout était faux. Je t'aime Stiles. Mon loup t'a choisi, toi. Et je t'ai choisi aussi. Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que je devais te protéger, parce que tant que Deucalion était la il ne fallait pas que tu sois près de moi. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, sans toi je ne suis plus moi. Si j'ai couché avec toi Stiles c'est parce que j'en avais envie, parce que tu étais tellement beau, que je n'ai pas pu retenir mon loup, parce que je te voulais trop que je te veux trop. Tu es mon compagnon. Tu sais ce que c'est j'en suis sur. Mais j'ai besoin de toi."

Comment devait-il réagir. Devait il l'embrassé ? Devait-il le gifler ? Derek l'aimais. Derek voulais passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Derek l'aime.

" Quand a moi, je dirai que la moitié des choses que j'ai dite je ne les pensais pas.  
>_ Finis avec moi la carapace Stiles.<br>_ Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je suis un garçon. Un adolescent avec qui tu pourras sortir légalement dans seulement 4 ans. Mais je t'aime. Et je passer toute ma vie avec toi"

Derek s'avança, passa un bras à sa taille.

" L'univers lui même est contre nous, mais on est debout, et je suis un alpha, alors rien ne me résiste."

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de l'adolescent. Il les bougea, doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Pour finalement crée un baiser impatient et passionné. Leur t-shirt furent rapidement hors jeu et les lèvres de Derek se baladait déjà sur la peau laiteuse du corps de Stiles. Mais il fit passa une main dans les cheveux de son amoureux en guise de stop.

" Qui a t-il ?  
>_ Maintenant que je t'ai pour toute la vie, on pourrait prendre notre temps ?<br>_ Tout le temps que tu voudra."

Derek alla s'installer sur le lit de Stiles qui le suivit de près et vint se lové dans les bras musclé du lycan. Il passait son doigt sur les abdos du jeune homme ce qui le fit frissonner.

" Il nous en fallut du temps pour être heureux.  
>_ Maintenant on l'est c'est l'essentiel. "<p>

Ils savaient que tout restait à faire. Que de longues et rudes épreuves allait arriver mais maintenant ils étaient invincibles. Ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

><p>Voici mon premier écrit teen wolf, soyez indulgents :)<br>Une ""suite"" arrive très prochainement, ce sera sur le même concept mais de SCisaac, peut etre une suite Allydia aussi mais ça c'est pas encore sur..

Je vous embrasse, n'hésitez pas a rewier :)  
>Tendrement, Hannah Xx.<p> 


	2. Sauver pour mieux s'aimer

**Auteur** : Miasangel

**Rating** : K+ (mais la prochaine fois ça sera plus bande de petit cochon)

**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Présence de relation H/H.

"Je sais qu'il est super tard Scott mais aide moi je t'en supplie.  
>_ Pourquoi tu m'appelle alors que tu peux courir? Viens."<p>

Sans plus de cérémonies, Isaac rassembla ses dernières forces pour atteindre la maison de Scott. Il aurait pu y aller directement c'est vrai, mais depuis que le blondinet c'était rapprocher d'Alison, Scott et lui étaient en froid. Pourtant le jeune Alpha avait certifié à Lydia et Stiles et même à la brune qu'il ne ressentait plus rien que de l'amitié pour elle. Isaac et Alison étaient seulement amis, et jamais plus.  
>C'est tout ruisselant, qu'il rentra dans la chambre de Scott. Son t-shirt blanc collant à sa peau, était taché de sang. Scott se ruha vers son ami et l'allongea sur son lit.<br>" Mon dieu Isaac.  
>_ J'ai mal."<p>

Il lui retira son t-shirt, pour examiner l'ampleur des dégâts, on pouvait voir une entaille très large et surement très profonde tranchait son ventre en deux, de plus sa peau était arrachée tout autour. Scott alla chercher un gant mouillé. Il revient et lui essuya son torse plein de sang.

"Qu'es qui c'est passé ?  
>_ Stiles et Derek se sont disputés hier et le p'tit chaperon rouge n'est pas rentré a la maison cette nuit, alors Derek s'en veux. Il a poussé l'entraînement trop fort.<br>_ Il est vraiment amoureux de lui.  
>_ Oh que oui. J'ai mal Scott.<br>_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu guéris pas. La cicatrisation n'a mémé pas encore commencée. "  
>Scott commençait à avoir peur, et en voyant son "ami" terrifié, Isaac le fut tout autant si ce n'est plus fort...<br>Il trembla, et respira de plus en plus fort. Scott connaissait par cœur ces symptômes, Stiles était son meilleur ami. Alors il s'allongea prés d'Isaac lui pris la main et posa l'autre sur son torse blessé. Isaac blottit sa tête dans le cou de son vis a vis. Le brun lui murmurait des mots a l'oreille tout en caressant son torse. Mais le jeune bêta ne se calmait pas, alors Scott se souvint que Stiles lui avait raconté que quand Lydia l'avait embrassé sa crise de panique avait cessé. Alors il releva doucement la tête d'Isaac qui pleurait beaucoup et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les sienne. Ce baiser était doux et chaste mais pourtant il les électrisa. Ils restèrent quelques temps ainsi sans bouger, leur lèvres comme scellés. Puis ce fut Scott qui s'en détacha le premier, une légère pointe de regrets traversait alors son cœur. Isaac c'était enfin calmé.

" Tu prend du Lexomil1 ?  
>_ Oui. Toi aussi ?<br>_ Non, mais Stiles oui, j'en ai toujours un flacon ici. "

Il se leva, tira le deuxième tiroir de son bureau, attrapa le flacon orange et en extirpa deux pilules. Il prit la bouteille d'eau qui trainait sur son bureau et retourna au près du blond. Ils s'assirent au bout du lit et Scott lui donna tout ça.

" T'en fait souvent ?  
>_ Une fois par semaine environ. Mais en ce moment Derek est beaucoup plus énervé et ça me rappel.. tu sais...mon père quoi alors, j'en fait encore plus.<br>_ Ma porte t'es toujours ouverte Isaac, si tu a le moindre petit problème appel moi, ou viens tout de suite.  
>_ Merci, merci Scott."<p>

Le brun aurait voulu répondre que c'était normal, qu'il ferait tout pour lui, qu'il allait casser la gueule de Derek dès demain, qu'il ne pouvait pas aller bien si lui allait mal, qu'il n'était pas jaloux de lui trainant avec Alison mais bien du contraire, qu'il l'aimait tout simplement, mais Isaac reprit.

" Je vais y aller.  
>_ Non reste. Répondit Scott de suite.<br>_ Je ne veux pas te déranger.  
>_ Tu ne me dérange pas. Reste tu viens juste commencer à cicatriser, le contact t'aide.<br>_ Bien. Je suis fatigué.  
>_ Couche toi alors.<br>_ Tu viens aussi ?  
>_ Oui. "<p>

Les deux loups se déshabillèrent et rentrèrent sous la couverture. Isaac se blottit contre le brun et lui pris la main. Le blondinet somnolait déjà mais il lui demanda :

" Pourquoi tu était froid avec moi ?  
>_ Je n'aime pas trop que tu traine avec elle.<br>_ Pourquoi ? "

Scott laissa un petit temps, pris une grande inspiration pour lui répondre :

"Parce que je t'aime."

Mais Isaac dormais déjà.

Deux jours après, Scott alla chez Derek. Et débarqua chez lui sans même toqué. C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'il le trouva, Stiles sur ses genoux, l'embrassant passionnément.  
>Quand il senti sa présence il se détacha de son compagnon, embrassa son front, et se leva.<p>

"_ Scott je te jure que je vais te tuer."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek, il regarda tendrement son compagnon faussement en colère contre son meilleur ami monter les escaliers, comme si c'était sa mission, sauf qu'en réalité il allait sur son perchoir, pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

"Que veux-tu Scott ?  
>_ Isaac est le seul qu'il te reste.<br>_ Poursuis.  
>_ Je sais que les relations avec Stiles peuvent être compliqué que tu et encore traumatisé de la mort de Boyd, que tu n'a plus tes pouvoirs, que Cora n'est toujours pas au top de sa forme. Mais je te jure que si Isaac reviens chez moi blessé comme ça je t'étripe et on sait qui de nous deux est le plus fort maintenant.<br>_ Tu ne sais rien Scott tu m'entends. Rien du tout.  
>_ Au revoir Derek. A plus Stiles. Cria-t-il sur le pas de la porte. "<p>

Il pu entendre les cris de Stiles qui fusèrent lorsqu'il eu fermé la porte. Avec ce qu'il allait rajouter il était sur que Derek ne ferait plus aucun mal -aussi involontaire soit il- a son Isaac.  
>Il rentra donc chez lui serein. Mais il ne s'attendait pas a voir Isaac dans sa chambre, un sac a ses pied.<p>

" Je sais que je t'ai pas prévenu, que je débarque à l'improviste. Mais j'en ai mare d'entendre tout les détails saugrenus des parties de jambes en l'air de big bad wolf et du petit chaperon rouge. Et puis... je sais pas, dis moi si tu veux pas que je reste, peux être que je pourrai demander a Derek de dormir dans la Maison je sais p..  
>_ Reste, autant de temps que tu veux.<br>_ Merci... "

Isaac sourit de toute ses dents et Scott ne pu s'empêché de le trouvé effroyablement sexy. Il rentra sa veste et ses chaussures. Et s'allongea sur le lit, le bêta ne tarda pas a faire la même chose.

" C'est super bizarre qu'il se passe rien, je veux dire que y'a pas de bataille de loup garous, pas de druide taré, tout ça additionner au fait que c'est les vacances d'été que Deaton ferme tout le mois de juin, et qu'on est même pas cours.  
>_ Ça manque vraiment d'action ici.<br>_ Faisons un truc cool, pas dingue, juste cool. Qu'es ce qui te ferait vraiment plaisir ?  
>_ Ce qui me ferai vraiment plaisir..?"<p>

C'est alors qu'Isaac se tourna et plaqua ses fines lèvres contre celles de Scott. Tellement surpris et choqué ce dernier ne répondit pas au baiser.

" Ah..Euh d'accord. Je suis désolé.. je pensais que...fin après l'autre soir et tout..  
>_ Non non pardon. Non excuse moi. Reviens par la.."<p>

Il passa sa main sur sa hanche et rapprocha la beta de lui afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il consumait leur baiser celui ci devint plus passionné. Isaac passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son compagnon puis les mordilla. Puis Scott passa au dessus de lui et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt mais Isaac posa une mais sur son torse pour le stopper.

" Scott. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire tout de suite. Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi, pour de vrai. Et juste te sentir avec moi suffit. Avec toi c'est différent. Et puis toi tu l'as déjà fait, moi non. Et je n'en ai pas envie tout de suite.  
>_ Viens par la..."<p>

Scott attira le visage de son désormais petit ami près de lui et déposa chastement un baiser sur son front, ses paupières, ses joues, son nez puis ses lèvres tout en lui glissant un "je t'aime" entre chaque baiser.

Isaac sourit. Alors c'était ça le bonheur ? Il glissa sa tête dans le cou de Scott, il ne pu s'éviter de penser a la tête que feraient Peter et Derek lorsqu'il sentirait l'odeur de Scott partout sur lui et ça le fit sourire encore plus. Ce sentiment de plénitude2 installé ici grâce a un simple coup de fil en pleine nuit. Comme quoi, même les choses les plus insignifiantes sont parfois beaucoup plus importantes qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Hello

Tout d'abord les petits rappels :

Lexomil : c'est un médicament contre l'anxiété et les crises d'angoisse.

Plénitude : Si vous aller par la suite suivre mes écrits vous vous rendrez très vite compte que plénitude est mon mot préférer…

J'espère terriblement que tout ceci vous a plus.

Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir me lancer dans une fiction a chapitre, j'ai déjà essayer ( sur d'autre themes et c'est dur a tenir, et je n'ai pas la motivation) c'est pour cela qu'un os c'est parfait.

Je vais sans doute ecrire une receuil de drabbles. Basé sur le sterek avec d'autre couple en posant la situation initiale au debut et ajouter de plus en plus d'anecdote de petit passage de la vie de la meute ) faite moi savoir si sa plairait a quelqu'un.

Tendrement,

Hannah Xx.


End file.
